Omega Paper Mario
Omega Paper Mario is the eleventh game created by Omegaverse Corp. It plays similar to ''Super Paper Mario. '' Playable Characters Characters *Mario From the start *Bowser Chapter 2 *Peach Chapter 5 *Luigi Chapter 8 *Count Bleck No image available (yet) Chapter 10 Machines (like Pixls) the Machines are mechanic creatures similar to Pixls, because they all have different functions. *Scanner. Like Tippi or Tiptron. Available from the start. No image available (yet) *Whacker- a hammer *Snowdry-can freeze or cool off things. Story The entire story. Notice:It is written like a Fan-Fiction, in the game you will be doing what Mario's doing. Prologue: The Masked Bandit Mario climbed out of a pipe. He didn't really remember what happened before, but he remembered a thief. Mario looked around and saw he was in a town full of mysterious Shy Guys. He asked a red one for directions, but Red just told him to go away. Mario walked away and found a place to rest. He rested under the shade, and a small screen appeared over him. It said, "Hi! Look out! Listen! Pay attention! Hey! Look! Listen!" Mario looked confused. It turns out the machine is called Scanner and it's a machine. It joined Mario! Then Mario and Scanner decided to leave the village. They walked down a trail filled with Goomba's and ran into a Ninja Bandit! He was the first boss battle. Scanner told Mario how to fight and they battled. The Ninja Bandit's Special Moves (SM's) were Poison and Whack. However, he only had 10 HP and Mario had 15 so Mario was the winner! After walking down the path and fighting more Goomba's Mario saw a huge wall. On it were 7 doors, each a color of the rainbow. They were all locked. Mario went back to the town and saw a wizard shy guy. The wizard (named Shylon) gave Mario a key. It matched the color of the first door. Shylon told Mario that the only way to leave Shy Forest was to get all of the Rainbow Crystals from the doors. Shylon also said that only the Chosen One can do this. They went to the first door and Mario and Scanner went through it. Shylon stayed at Shy Forest. Chapter 1: Bouncy Valley Mario and Scanner walked through the door. They found themselves in a long valley. They walked down the road and fought lots of Koopa's. Finally they saw a large brown door on a gate. A guard Toad walked through the door. The toad was green with red eyes. "Classification scan: Dirty. Race: Big Nosed Humanoid. Name: Unknown. Weapon: Being the main character in a video game. Protection: Same. Home: Toadland. Universe Coordinates: X-M Z-U V-S Y-H Hostile: Unknown. Attack: +2... universe boundries broken. Prepare to be Ha><><0rZED. Result: Overload." said the strange toad (named Toadtron). Suddenly, Toadtron leaped out and attacked! It was impossible to win the battle as Toadtron had HP: "undefined". Mario and Scanner appeared back at the entrance to Bouncy Valley. They went in to the Valley again and saw a pipe. They went in it and appeared in the ruins. Mario had to solve a puzzle: What is 12 times 0 times a million minus one? The answer is -1. After doing it a chest appeared. Mario opened it, and inside was... 1. +5 Hp and 2. A weird ray gun thing. Mario went back to Toadtron and used the ray. "ERROR! EPIC FAIL! DESTROYED! >